


Here for Now

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Smut request: on the couch, with clothes on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for Now

Maura sat at her desk, looking over the case files she’d brought home with her. It had become a habit to bring her work home with her, preferring to sit at her desk or curl up on the couch in her silky pajamas and look over lab reports rather than dwell on her loneliness. Bass was excellent company, but sometimes Maura couldn’t help but wish for companionship of the human variety from time to time.

She was just settling in to read a coroner’s report from western Mass when she heard a knock on her front door. Her brow furrowed. Who could be calling so late? She stood and crossed to the door, one hand running through her hair. She looked through the window beside the door, her heart leaping into her throat when she saw the person on the other side of it.

“Jane? Oh my god…” She opened the door to reveal Jane, a bag slung over her shoulder, casually leaning against the doorjamb. Maura stood back, drinking in the sight of her.

“Hey there,” Jane husked with a smirk, taking a step into the house and depositing her bag on the foyer floor. Maura jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jane’s waist as the brunette caught her with one hand on her ass, one braced against her back. Their lips met, Maura clinging to Jane, desperately wanting to feel her. She pulled back with a sly smile, “What if I had someone here?”

Jane smirked, “Do you?”

Maura shook her head, her fingers tangling in Jane’s hair, “No,” she breathed.

Jane shrugged, a grin playing along the corners of her mouth, “Then we’re in luck,” she replied, kicking the door closed and making her way toward the couch, hitching Maura higher up on her waist as the blonde attacked her neck with her mouth.

“Oh!” Maura moaned breathily, tightening her legs around Jane, “Where have you been?”

Jane lowered Maura onto the couch, settling between her legs and grinning with a playful shake of her head, “I’m here now,” she murmured, lowering her lips to Maura’s and kissing her until they both broke away, panting. Jane’s hands slid beneath the silk top of Maura’s pajamas, palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh god,” Maura breathed, her hips already bucking against Jane’s, “I can’t believe how long it’s been…” she felt her heart swell as Jane’s lips left a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jane slid her hand past the waistband of Maura’s pants and into the slick heat between her legs, “I can tell,” she said, a moan escaping her lips even as she attempted a suave raise of one eyebrow. Maura grinned and pulled Jane in by the back of her neck to kiss her again, moaning into her mouth as Jane’s fingers slid inside her, her palm rubbing against her clit.

Maura unbuttoned Jane’s jeans with one deft hand, sliding her hand into her panties and quickly matching her pace, her nimble fingertips working Jane’s clit in tight circles. Jane moaned, their hips crashing together as their fingers worked faster and faster.

“God! Maur…I’ve missed you too,” Jane admitted with a guttural groan, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead as she curled her fingers against Maura, thrusting in and out of her. Maura felt her slide a third finger inside her and cried out, her hips starting to jerk erratically. She fought vainly to keep her orgasm at bay, wanting the moment to stretch out to infinity. She never knew when Jane would show up or when she would leave, but in moments like this, she was all Maura’s.

“Come with me,” she moaned, unable to say what she wanted to – Stay. Stay with me.

Jane tumbled over the edge at the sound of those sweet words on Maura’s lips, bringing the blonde with her, the sound of their cries lingering in the quiet house.

After a few long moments, Jane stood up, picking Maura up again and walking towards the bedroom. Maura buried her face in Jane’s neck.

“How long will you stay this time?” she asked, fearing the answer and wishing she hadn’t voiced the question almost immediately.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Jane murmured, and Maura felt the familiar weight of dread settling into her combined with the sheer euphoria that she felt whenever the brunette was near her, “I’m here now,” Jane breathed, her grip on the blonde tightening momentarily, “I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/32656065741/here-for-now-rizzles-request


End file.
